


Given, taken, and returned

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Incest Smarm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: "I think that you are so obsessed with my ghost that you refuse to see me as I am."
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	Given, taken, and returned

"You are being _selfish!_ "

So this outburst was enough to startle Hanzo when nothing else did. He shot bolt upright, blinked, eyes wide enough to see the whites. "How—" He audibly choked. "How dare—It is my _duty!_ "

"To whom? I asked no such thing of you." Genji's hands balled up tight. "I certainly did not ask that you prostrate yourself to the honor of a family that wants you dead."

"What do you know? You betrayed our family." The telltale wrinkle of disdain appeared on his nose—some things never changed. " _I_ left because I had no choice. Do you think I forsook the Shimada—that I abandoned the only home I have ever had because it was fun? Because I thought I would enjoy living like this?"

"I think," he said, "that you are so obsessed with my ghost that you refuse to see me as I am." Sure enough, even as he spoke Hanzo refused to meet his eyes. "Listen to me, Hanzo. Stop looking away." Stubborn as ever he was—stubborn as any Shimada, Hanzo glared down at the ground between his feet. Genji's hand clamped his chin, yanked his head up. "Look at me!"

Rare was the occasion on which he appreciated Dr. Ziegler's handiwork in this way. The sensors lining the reinforced rubber of his palm, detecting the subtle tensing of Hanzo's jaw.

Hanzo's eyes burned bright—and he blinked not hard enough to vanish the dampness. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "What, then, do you want?"

Slow, not quite gentle, Genji's thumb drew over Hanzo's stern chin. To think—that even a body like this could still feel the warmth of human skin. That warmth telling him his brother was real, here—that they were both still alive, still here, in spite of everything.

"I want you to be my brother again, Hanzo." Damn him for the way his voice broke. "I do not think that an unreasonable thing to want."

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of incest smarm." I'm still not all the way sure I get "smarm"? I'm ok with it being read as straight-up incest, at any rate.


End file.
